The Witches of Puella Magi Madoka Magica
by Vocaloidluver01
Summary: What were witches like before they were witches? What did they wish for? What sent them into despair? Little bit depressing. There are some happy parts, but they don't last long. Rated T. Enjoy! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, okay. I know I should be finishing my other fanfics. I know. I just reeeeeally wanted to write this. :) **

**Please sit back and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Madoka Magica. **

**I only own my ideas :3**

* * *

_H.N. Elly / Kristen_

"I can grant you any wish you want." The cat-like creature said.

He promised any wish. Any wish at all.

I could get money! Become rich!

It was hard to trust someone, er, _something_ that just suddenly popped up and offered you a wish.

I felt like I could trust this... this thing.

I really wanted to be an idol.

Singing, dancing. Everyone would come see me!

"Kyubey... I know what to wish for!" I exclaimed.

"What is it? Tell me and let your wish shine!" Kyubey said.

I'm probably dreaming right now.

"I wish to become an idol!"

Suddenly a sharp pain passed through me.

A glowing orange light blinded me.

Then, a weirdly shaped object landed in my hand.

"That is your soul gem. Your job now is to defeat witches and get grief seeds to purify your soul gem."

"Grief seeds..?"

Kyubey disappeared.

"Ah!"

Stupid cat thing.

* * *

It was weird that a limo came to pick me up.

The chauffeur knew where I was and knew who I was.

It was so weird.

The next thing he said was weird too!

"You'd better hurry, Miss. Kristen. Your concert starts soon."

"Concert..?" I muttered.

Am I dreaming? It feels to real to be a dream.

But.. I will do my best whether this is a dream or not.

* * *

(Several Years Later)

"Why?"

"Why is no one here to see me?"

What happened? I did my job, defeating witches.

I don't deserve this!

No one came to my concert..

I cried.

How could Kyubey do this to me?!

I did my job!

"I'm afraid this is the last time you will see me." Kyubey said.

"What?" "Fix this now!" I demanded.

"Take a look at your soul gem."

I looked at it.

The bright orange soul gem was now almost pitch black.

"W-w-what?" "K-k-k-kyubey..?"

"Do you know what happens when it turns pitch black?"

"No! Stop! Stop!"

I was being consumed by grief...

"I can fix this! Let me... Let me fix this!"

What will happen now? Will I die?

I knew what was coming for me.

I had discovered this long ago.

I was going to become a witch.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

I screamed.

I looked down and suddenly..

I wasn't hold a soul gem anymore.

No more bright orange.

I was holding a grief seed.

I had killed magical girls that turned into witches.

Now someone will come kill me.

I blacked out and never woke again.

* * *

What happened to Kristen was unknown.

Kristen had turned into a witch named, H.N. Elly.

She looked like a T.V. with wings and inside was a portrait of the long forgotten idol.

Maybe Kristen was defeated. Maybe she still roams through her realm.

* * *

**I know that was a horrible ending.. Sorry.  
**

**I also know no one will read this. Yay. :D **

**Anyway.. Next chapter will probably be Charlotte. **

**I hoped you enjoyed! **

**VL01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for being the first reviewer, kyophelia! **

**I'm super happy! Thanks a bunch! **

**Anyway, I really do hope more people read this.. **

**Sit back and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Puella Magi Madoka Magica.**

* * *

_Charlotte_

My mother was sick. She was barely moving. She almost looked like she was dead.

Mother and I used to eat sweets together all the time, but now that she was sick, we couldn't sit and eat sweets anymore.

I used to tell her what I did at school and what happened while I was gone. I don't go to school anymore.

I stay at the hospital watching Mother.

I want to eat sweets with her.

I wish I could eat a cheesecake with her for the last time.

"I can make that wish come true." A voice said.

A cat-like creature jumped onto the window sill.

Even though its mouth did not move, I could hear its voice in my head.

"What?" I spoke.

"I can grant any wish of yours. Anything you want."

Anything? I wanted to eat sweets with my mother.

"I wish to sit and eat a cheesecake with my mother for the last time."

* * *

A sharp pain passed through my body.

Then, a dark pink object landed in my hand.

My mother stirred.

"Mother?!"

She was moving! And.. There were two plates of cheesecake on the table!

"Charlotte."

"Yes mother?" I squeaked.

"Would you like to have some cake with me?"

I nodded.

This was impossible!

Mother and I ate, just like old times.

But.. When mother finished her last bite..

Her fork dropped on the ground.

"Mother?" "Mother!" "Mother!"

She stopped breathing.

* * *

"No!"

What.. What happened? Why isn't mother breathing?!

"What did.. What did you do!?" I screamed.

The cat creature said,

"All good things come to an end sometime."

Did this mean that my mother was gone?

Suddenly, I felt the object vibrate.

I looked at it.

It was no longer pink. It was black.

"Why is it black?" I wondered aloud.

"Because you are being consumed by grief."

I could've cured my mother from her sickness.

But I wasted it on cheesecake!

Stupid! I'm so stupid!

I hate this world.

A teardrop landed on the object in my hand.

The world faded.

* * *

Charlotte became a witch.

She longed to taste the last cheesecake she had with her mother.

Of course, she was killed by a magical girl.

* * *

**Okay.. I know it wasn't the ****_best _ending, but I tried. **

**This fanfic is so sad.. ;-; All aboard the feeling train. **

**Anyway. Thank you so much, kyophelia! **

**I'm so happy you read it! I really really really appreciate it!**

**Next chapter will probably be Gretrud. **

**See you next time,**

**VL01**


End file.
